Drabble Series 7: Interlude
by snugsbunnyfluff
Summary: A brief interlude between lovers. Part of the ThorinxReader drabbles.


**Interlude**

The lazy caresses and drugging kisses faded with the opening of your eyes. You stared at the white ceiling, unblemished except for the corner. A dirty brown patch, about as big as your hand from an old water leak.

The familiarity of your room came back into focus. You sucked in a breath, it was all a dream. The party, that weasel.

Thorin.

It was all in your head. It had appeared real, down to the lingering soreness between your legs. The cold light of dawn washed it all away and you were left with an emptiness inside that would never be filled.

Everything that made you who you were vanished. A mindless robot left in its place. Hope fading from your eyes like the switching off of a light.

Tears leaked out, running into your hair. You had the urge to get up and cut it all off. To purge everything from the old you, give in completely to this living death.

You sobbed harder.

"Love?"

You opened your eyes, seeing him above you, one hand was smoothing your cheek, wiping away tears.

"You were crying."

You didn't know what was real now. Was Thorin really here? Were you really in Middle Earth again?

You shook your head, pushed up. A hand on his shoulder pushing him down. You mounted him, braced yourself over him with your knees and pulled up the white under-tunic he'd given you to wear.

His body responded, his shaft stiffening against you. You rubbed your core against him. Grabbed his cock and settled him at your entrance. His hands grabbed your hips.

"You're not ready," he warned. You didn't care.

You slammed down needing the bite, the sting, the soreness his thick shaft spread through you.

You froze, eyes clenched shut, head thrown back.

"Love?" his hands stroked your belly, you howled, speared forward, snatched his hands and slammed them by his head.

"Don't!"

He froze, like you. Your eyes drifted closed as you focused inwards once more. The burn of him stretching you, the throb of his excited cock, the fuzz of his thighs teasing your inner legs. The callouses on his hands as your palms pressed together. The coarse treasure trail that scraped against your belly, the sound of his settled breathing. The scent of sex, leather, tobacco, sandalwood, cedar and pine, an amalgamation of Him!

"I feel you," your muscles clenched around him. Your delicate tissue able to discern every vein and ridge of his cock. It pulsed inside you, its throb matching your heart.

"You're inside me. Oh, Christ, you're really inside me."

You clenched your muscles tightly around him. His body trembled, his hands squeezing yours, sweat dotting his forehead.

You released your grip, and he sucked in a breath.

You waited for stillness to return, for his breathing to settle, then did it again.

"You're breaking me," he gasped.

"Good," you replied, released him inside only to crunch down on your muscles.

He howled, his head thrown back, neck straining, back arching. He broke your hold and your world spun.

He was above you now, staring into you.

"What do you need?"

"You," you whispered, "So deeply inside me that I never forget what it feels like."

He nodded, his hand slid along your thigh lifting your leg to his shoulder, his other hand pressed flat beside your head. His knee shifted outward, taking your other leg with it, spreading you wide open.

You drifted your hands up his naked chest, your nails bit in, leaving crescents in his skin.

He hissed at the sting, blue eyes darkening to cobalt, a promise within them.

His first slamming thrust forced all the air in your body out. His second made you choke on your inhale, his third sent you spiralling off into a pleasure only ever hinted at existing.

Your nails scored his chest, your body dampened by his sweat, his head turned biting into the calf of your leg, before soothing his mark with his tongue. All the while he hammered into you, going so deep you could feel every punishing bruise at the back of your snug channel.

Your muscles spasmed, and he growled at the tightening within. Your were splintering apart, busting wide open beneath him. Your orgasm hit, a ferociousness that arched your spine to the point of snapping.

He flattened out, your leg nearly touching your shoulder, it made him slide deeper.

Growls and grunts, his eyes rolling back, his body quaking. You began to crest again.

"Don't," he pleaded, "Not without me."

Squelching down your orgasm was the hardest thing you could remember doing. Holding it back with an iron will you didn't know existed, waiting for him.

He thrust and pounded, stabbing into you. Your entire body vibrated as your climax battered you for release.

"Now," he yelled.

You let it happen. Like a ship smashing on jagged rocks, you splintered apart. The tide of your release hurling you into another climax. You were sensation only, your body gone, incinerated in the inferno of two becoming one.

Krakatoa was a hiccup compared to the shared eruption of you both. It was explosive and destructive in its complete decimation of you. You weren't sure if he'd ever find all the pieces to put you back together again.

* * *

You knew he was staring, likely smirking at your odd behaviour, but you didn't care. Let him laugh.

"Is this some archaic tradition?"

You shook your head and burrowed your nose back into the coarse hair of his chest.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended."

You felt the vibration of his baritone against your nose. Turned your face and pressed your ear to his chest.

"Say something?"

"Your behaviour disturbs me."

Oh, the rich thrum vibrated through your face and down your body. It caused a delightful shiver, and you snuggled deeper against him.

His hand smoothed over your hair, "Is there a reason you were smelling me."

You nodded, feeling a little embarrassed now that he wanted an explanation.

You shifted, resting your chin on his chest, he looked down at you with half-lidded eyes.

"I had my memories, my dreams. Every night, I would make love to you."

His hand smoothed over your back in circles, encouraging your words.

"But, I couldn't smell you, I…couldn't hear you."

He nodded, "Your voice was the first thing I lost." His confession cost you dearly, your eyes welled, spilling over, trickling onto his warm skin.

He gripped your chin, turned your head, pressed your ear to his chest, a deep inhale that lifted your body.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold,_

 _To dungeons deep and caverns old._

 _We must away, ere break of day,_

 _To find our long forgotten gold._

You listened to him, tears leaking out, his deep voice pulsated through you. When it came to the end, silence reigned, before he asked, "Would you sing for me?"

You nodded, and he reversed your positions. His head rested on your chest, forehead pressing on the curve of your breast. You weren't sure what to sing, but your Mum's favourite singer came to mind.

"I'm sorry if I sound bad."

"I don't care."

 _Almost heaven, West Virginia,_

 _Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River._

 _Life is old there, older than the trees,_

 _Younger than the mountains,_

 _Growin' like a breeze._

You couldn't see his smile, but you could feel his cheek shift. His lips pressed gently against your skin, his nose rimmed your nipple.

"I wish for once that we had the life spans of elves."

You nodded, stroked his long hair, "I wish we had eternity."

"It still won't be long enough."

You agreed with him, stared up at the night sky. Forever would never be long enough.

"You know," you stopped moistened your lips, "You get that I won't live as long as you."

"Shh," he crawled up your body, trapped the words inside you with his lips and supple tongue. Hands smoothed over your body, goosebumps rose, fine hairs standing on end. His touch was magic.

Pulling his mouth from yours, "I love you, I'm in love with you. I always will be."

You didn't need him to say it back, you could feel his love vibrating through his body. Saying the words though made you smile because it turned your dwarf into putty.

Your bodies entangled, becoming one entity that shifted and undulated until completion stole upon you and you were both plunged back into your sweating bodies.

No, forever and ever, spliced with infinity and endlessness would never be long enough. You promised to make every moment count.


End file.
